The technical field of the invention is that of ballistic protection grilles for protecting openings such as vents.
Military vehicles or other infrastructures potentially subjected to projectile firings or fragment projections comprise openings allowing ventilation. Thus, the radiators of the vehicles or the air-conditioning heat exchangers are vulnerable areas, the protection of which by louvered grilles is known.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,283, these grilles comprise parallel bars having a V-shaped section arranged so as to form baffles which do not allow the passage of a projectile without hitting one of the bars, but do allow an air flow to pass.
Upon firing against this type of device, the projectile hitting a bar is fragmented into several pieces which still have a such kinetic energy that they ricochet off the baffles and damage the elements protected by the grille.